Samurai Girl: Flaring Dragon
by AlexaNDYE
Summary: Samurai Girl 2008 ABC Hit special series. Jake returns after his three month time alone. He wanted to ask the new girl to dance but the new girl seems to have already been asked. Upon Jake's arrival he finds out Heaven has a boyfriend, Cooper Yasunari.
1. Chapter 1

Jake parked his beautiful white and red motorbike outside of the gate and slowly took of his helmet. He gently laid it on the bike and quietly walked up the stairway of his loft. He had his black leather jacket, a white T-shirt and nice blue jeans on. Once he turned the corner he looked up at his loft in surprise. Nothing had changed. He smirked. He had thought that after he left, Cheryl would've already painted the loft every color of the rainbow.

He had been gone for three months. It was enough time to hang out at his surf spot and get a grip on his life. He wanted to put his head on straight and think about things but all he could think about was his life with Heaven; Samurai swords and house-attacking ninjas.

He walked up the rest of the stairs and stood at the entrance. He looked around and smiled. Everything stayed the same. No bright colors, most of the furniture was still in its same exact place.

Heaven walked out of the kitchen, combing her hair with her brush. She had a pair of blue jeans, her blue blouse and her thin purple sweatshirt on. She walked over to the stereo and looked at the pile of CDs. Jake smirked. Heaven was the Samurai Girl that defeated his ex-fiancé. A sword, attached to her soul, is able to be called by her and she even fights ninjas at night yet she can't even sense that he was at the entrance.

He set his black backpack down on the ground and quietly walked towards her. Heaven picked up a CD and looked at the song list on the back. She ran her brush through her hair and kept on looking. Jake walked past the couch, slowly creeping up to her back. Heaven tilted her head and ran her brush through her hair once more before setting the CD case down. Jake tapped her on her shoulder and instantly turned into a punching bag.

Before even thinking to turn around, Heaven elbowed Jake in the chest. She dropped her brush and shifted her body. She extended her arm and whacked Jake on the side of his head. He flinched to the side and felt his arm being pulled. The next thing he saw was the roof of the loft. Heaven had flipped him over. He landed on his back with a loud thud. Heaven looked down at her 'attacker' and widened her eyes in surprise and in slight horror.

"Oh my god!" She shrieked.

Jake slowly smiled and gasped, "Hey."

"What are you doing here, Jake!?" She gasped.

"I live here, don't you remember?" He smiled. He and Heaven both stood up. She couldn't believe he was back.

Before he could say anything else, Heaven had already lunged herself onto him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and had hugged him tightly. He grunted in surprise and widened his smile.

"I missed you, too." He told her. She squeezed one more time before letting go. Her arms fell to her side.

"When did you get back?" She shyly asked.

"Just now." He nodded. "How are you? You look good."

"I'm good. It's been real quiet around here. When you left, Cheryl and Otto moved back to their house."

"That's good. I'm glad my loft hasn't changed into a circus tent while I was gone." He joked. He turned his head to look at his surroundings before gazing back down at the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Cheryl wanted to paint your room bright green and then the kitchen beacon blue but I told her you'd probably kill her." Heaven smiled.

Jake chuckled and slowly nodded. "Did she do anything else to the loft?"

"Nope. Well I wanted to move around the couch and the coffee table but Cheryl started to lecture me on the arts of Feng shui."

"I came back because I wanted to ask the new girl to dance." He gasped with a smile. Heaven looked up at him surprisingly. "I saved her some pinto beans but the hotdog slipped out of my hands."

She stared at him and formed a small smile. "After three months? That's a long time to ask someone to dance."

"A guy gets shy and has to figure out a plan." He joked. "So...—"

"Hello!" Otto shouted from the stairs.

Cheryl, Otto and a black haired, Japanese, good looking boy walked up the stairs. Jake and Heaven turned to look in the direction of the stairway and watched as all three of them walked up the stairs.

"Hey, Heaven, how come Jake's bike is—" Cheryl started to say but right when she saw Jake with her own two eyes, she gasped in joy.

"Uh-oh." Jake sighed.

"Jake! You're back!" Cheryl shrieked with a wide smile.

"Hey, man! How was the trip? Neither of us noticed you were gone for… three… whole… months." Otto sarcastically said.

Heaven saw the black haired boy and quickly smiled. "Cooper!" She ran from Jake to Cooper in a split second. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. Cooper smiled and glanced over at Jake. Jake was observing from the distance and didn't like their interaction with each other.

Heaven let go of Cooper and casually greeted her two best friends, Cheryl and Otto. She hugged the both of them and then began to look over at Jake.

Jake folded his arms and saw Cooper's devious smile. Something wasn't right about him. Either it was jealousy or something entirely different. He still wasn't sure.

Heaven took Cooper's hand and lead him over to Jake. Jake stared down at the kid.

"Jake, this is Cooper Yasunari, my boyfriend. Cooper, this is Jake, he's the one that taught me how to fight." Heaven introduced the two men.

Cooper smiled and held his hand out. "Nice to meet you, Jake."

Jake, surprised that Heaven had a boyfriend, well not too surprised. Heaven could attract any boy… that's for sure. Jake looked down at the kid's hand and slowly shook it.

"Yeah." He tried to get a reading off of him but his handshake was friendlier that he had thought.

"Cooper and Otto were going to make us pasta tonight." Heaven told him.

"Pasta sounds wonderful." Jake faked a smile and folded his arms again. Cooper and Jake stared at each other with a burning searing look. Cooper followed Otto to the kitchen while Cheryl and Heaven sat down on the couch. Jake stood there and carefully glanced at her boyfriend. Something wasn't right about Cooper.

------------------------------------------------------

As night fell, Jake took a quick stroll to the garage. He opened the door and quietly shut it close. He walked towards the big mirror and saw Severin standing behind him. He had his arms crossed against his chest. He had a pair of jeans, a black T-shirt and black coat on.

"Nice to see that you're doing well, Mr. Stanton." Severin smiled.

Jake turned around and quietly smiled. "It's nice to see you too, for the most part."

"You called and said you wanted to talk to me. What about exactly?" Severin asked.

"Cooper Yasunari, did you do a background check on him?" Jake asked.

"Cooper? You mean Heaven's boyfriend? Why would I do such a thing?"

"Are you being sarcastic?" Jake angrily looked at him.

"I can already tell you, Cooper is clean." He smirked. "The moment Heaven introduced me I got this weird vibe off of him. After I did a background check on him I felt some what relieved."

"Relieved?" Jake curiously asked.

"If Cooper was in fact someone in connection to Sato then we'd have to tell Heaven. I can already tell Heaven's attachment to him. He has a nice personality." Severin told him.

"Too nice." Jake mumbled.

"You could've asked me over the phone if I had done a background check on him, you know that, right?"

"I know." Jake nodded. "I just wanted to see if the British badass was still the same." He turned towards the door.

"Jake." Severin stopped him.

"Yeah?" Jake looked back.

"Make sure your jealously doesn't get in the way of your judgment."

Jake chuckled. "I am not jealous." He opened the door and closed it shut, leaving Severin all alone in the garage.

"Sure." He smirked.

Jake walked up the stone stairway and turned the corner. He saw Heaven and Cheryl still talking. Heaven looked over at the entrance and saw Jake. She smiled at her best friend and told her something before leaving the couch to talk to Jake.

"Otto said that the pasta will be ready in an hour." She told him.

"A whole hour? Does it really take that much time to make it?" Jake raised an eyebrow.

"I guess." Heaven shrugged. "I'm sure those two messed up a couple times."

"Yeah, well if they mess up my kitchen I'm going to be royally pissed." He smirked.

"Since we have an hour to spare, want to take a walk?" She curiously asked him.

"Sure." He nodded with a gentle smile. Heaven returned the smile and walked past him, down the steps. Jake reluctantly trailed behind her.

------------------------------------------------------

Jake tucked his hands into his jacket pockets and shyly walked beside Heaven. She glanced over at Jake a couple times and even played with her sleeves. He glanced over at her when she wasn't at him and the game continued until they both looked at each other.

Jake chuckled and slowly eased his way into a conversation.

"So…" He continued.

"So." She said back. "You were saying something back there, before Cheryl, Otto and Cooper came."

"Oh, yeah." He nodded. "That."

"Was there something important you wanted to tell me?" Heaven asked curiously.

"When I came back from my trip I didn't know you had a boyfriend so… I guess whatever I say now doesn't really matter to you." He gasped.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you when I wrote to you." She glanced over at him.

They stopped at the end of the road. It was near the water, the same exactly place she saw he and 'Karen' kiss. She hated this spot. Whenever she went out for a walk she'd avoid this place as much as possible.

"When did you meet him?" Jake looked away before looking down at her.

"Otto introduced us. Cooper was one of his best friends. At first I thought he was just another guy who liked hockey, dungeons and dragons and castle captors but we got to know each other… and I guess he asked me out."

"Oh." Jake slowly swallowed.

"If I had known that I was supposed to wait for you, I would've—" He stopped her there.

"You didn't have to wait for me, Heaven. I left for a while to think about things. You're a beautiful person and I'm sure all of the guys were lined up to meet you once I left." Jake glanced down at her.

She pulled out a gentle smile and gazed up at him. "I know I have a boyfriend, Jake but I still have feelings for you."

Those very words that came out of her mouth made his heart jump. "Really?"

"Cooper is a really good person and we've only been dating for a month. I did always see your happy smile whenever I passed by your room." She widened her smile.

"You sure I'm not going to get in the way of things?" He looked up at his loft.

"You could never get in the way." She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his arms slide out of his pockets and around her waist. He hugged her tight and smiled.

"I'm glad you're back, Jake." Heaven whispered into his ear.

Jake looked behind her before slowly closing his eyes. "It's feels good to be back."

They stood there for a moment, basking in each other's presence. Neither of them wanted to lose another moment or wait for another day.

------------------------------------------------------

Heaven and Jake walked into the loft. Cheryl, Otto and Cooper were setting up the table. Heaven walked over to them while Jake closed the entrance. He slid the door closed.

"Where'd you two go?" Cheryl asked with a sly smile.

"We went for a walk." Jake responded.

Heaven took a seat next to Cooper while Jake took a seat next to her. Otto sat down next to Cooper while Cheryl sat next to Jake.

"Looks good." Cheryl served herself some pasta.

"Not bed, eh?" Otto smiled.

"I hope the kitchen is clean." Jake threatened Otto.

"Don't worry, it's clean." He responded with a slight smile.

"To a certain extent." Cooper smirked.

"Fine, we'll clean it once we're done." Otto practically rolled his eyes.

"I'll help." Heaven pitched in.

"Don't help them. They're the two idiots that wanted to cook pasta tonight." Cheryl widened her smile. "I say make them clean."

"I'll help them." Jake took a bite of the pasta. "You guys can clean the kitchen and I'll do the dishes."

Heaven looked over at Jake and remembered what Otto said, 'You need a guy that will cook for you and clean the dishes'. She smiled in his direction and quietly got back to her food.

"Can't you just take your samurai sword and clean it with just a swipe of your—" Jake interrupted Otto.

"You read way too many comics." He pointed his fork at him.

"It's not against the law to read one every hour…" Otto looked away.

"Did you read The Battle of Samurai Jin?" Cooper smiled.

"I started reading that one today." Otto stuffed his mouth with pasta and forgot to chew. "You know what the best part was in chapter five? When Jin used the flaring dragon to kill his surrounding enemies and then he knocked the captain off of his feet and stabbed him right in the stomach."

Heaven smirked. "You boys and your comics."

"I gave you one about the Princess Warrior who saved all of the villagers from the attacking muck bomb. You seemed to like it." Cooper smiled at his girlfriend.

"It was interesting to say the least." She admitted.

"Oh no." Cheryl gasped. "They're turning you into one of _them_! Quick, run while you still can!" They both began to laugh.

"Hey, most of the comics become rare collectables." Otto glared at them. "Both of our collections could become millions. We'll be the ones laughing when we become filthy stinking—"

"Wait." Jake stopped him. "Did you say the Flaring Dragon?"

"Yeah…" Otto looked around in confusion. "What about it?"

Jake looked over at Heaven. She stared at him in worry.

"What is it Jake?" She furrowed her eyebrows. "Is something wrong?"

He waited for a moment and lightly shook his head. "It's nothing."

"You sure?" She asked. Jake didn't answer that time. Cooper looked over at Heaven and then at Jake. He didn't want to get in between their business and people always said it was best not to poke and prod. Cheryl looked at Jake and watched as he quietly ate the rest of his pasta.

"Um, so… as I was saying…" Otto glanced at Jake before looking at Heaven. "…When we're rich, we are going to laugh at you!"

Heaven, Cheryl and Cooper laughed. Cheryl, Cooper and Otto started their own conversation. They talked about how much money each comic could be in ten years. Heaven was concerned about Jake. After Otto talked about the Flaring Dragon, he seemed quiet.

After a few minutes, Jake quietly stood up and walked towards the kitchen. Heaven exchanged a few glances with Cheryl before finally getting up. She brought her bowl to the kitchen and saw Jake washing his dish. He reached his hand out and glanced over at her. She stared straight at him and quietly put the dish into the sink. He looked down at her empty bowl and heavily sighed.

"If something's wrong, Jake, you can tell me."

"Nothing is wrong." He told her. He washed her bowl and took out a towel to dry it.

"Then what's this whole thing about the Flaring Dragon? Is it a person or a—"

"Heaven, just forget about it, okay?" He almost yelled at her.

She slowly nodded. "Okay. Sorry." She turned around and walked out to join Cheryl, Otto and Cooper.

Jake leaned against the counter and tilted his head up. He closed his eyes, wishing that he had never done that to her.

------------------------------------------------------

Cooper and Otto cleaned the kitchen while Jake washed the dishes. Cheryl and Heaven sat down on the couch. Cheryl felt some kind of disturbance in the air between her and Jake. They had to talk sooner or later.

"So what's going on with you and Jake?" Cheryl pumped her eyebrows at her best friend.

"Nothing's going on." Heaven smirked.

"There's something going on and don't say it's nothing even though you already said it was nothing." She pointed her finger at her.

"Jake is my best friend, Cheryl. He left for three months to think things over and hang out at his happy surf spot—"

"—While you hooked up with Cooper." Cheryl finished her sentence.

"Yeah…" Heaven nodded. "Cooper… I love him but…"

"Hey, Heaven." Cheryl placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I understand if you're still in love with Jake. Three months and the man with the hot body returns, those feelings you had for him don't drift away automatically, you know."

Heaven nodded. "Yeah but I don't want to hurt Cooper…"

"What did you and Jake talk about when you went out for a walk with him?" Cheryl quickly asked.

She smirked. "Nothing, we just went for a walk." She tucked some of her hair behind her ear. Seconds later she groaned. "Darn it!"

"You tucked your hair—"

"Yeah… I know." Heaven sighed. "Jake implied that he wanted to…"

"Want to do what?" Cheryl raised an eyebrow.

"He implied that he wanted to confront our feelings for each other." She gasped.

Cheryl's eyes flew open in surprise and happiness. "No way!"

"But I told him I was with Cooper…" Heaven winced, afraid that Cheryl would hit her or something.

"Okay, Heaven, I appreciate your dedication and loyalty to Cooper… but c'mon how could you chose between a very hot geek and a very smoking hot Samurai guy?"

"Huh?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Cheryl's hands went on top of Heaven's shoulders. "You and Jake should so be together."

"But—"

"Cooper is Cooper I mean the guy can sob all over his comics about you. The man is a total 'Otto' minion. Just because he's a great guy and good looking—"

"And because he didn't go on a three month trip to figure things out." Heaven interrupted her.

Cheryl furrowed her eyebrows and thought about it for a minute. "Never mind, you're right. Jake stepped out on you without even saying good-bye and Cooper tried to attract you with his comics. Cooper is the one for you."

"Are you being sarcastic, Cheryl?" Heaven chuckled.

"Yes!" Cheryl exclaimed. "How can you pick between them? Sure, they're both hot, but Jake is hotter. I mean he's the guy that trained you to be a frikken Samurai."

"I'm guessing Cooper's charms don't really matter in this conversation." Heaven shrugged.

"Cooper is a terrific person, Heaven. You chose who you want to chose." Cheryl nodded.

"Thanks." She widened her smile.

"Although…" Cheryl chuckled.

"I get it already!" Heaven laughed.

The two continued their conversation about boys, Feng Shui and more boys. Cheryl really wanted to get the scoop from Jake as well although there wasn't enough time. Right after the kitchen was spotless; Cooper thought it was best to leave. It wasn't that late.

Cheryl and Otto hugged Heaven good-bye. They waved good-bye to Jake and Jake, surprisingly waved back. He stood by the stereo and watched as Cooper and Heaven kissed each other good-bye. It was a quick kiss, not like the one he and Heaven shared...

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Heaven politely asked.

"Cheryl, Otto and I were going to go to the museum tomorrow. Do you want to tag along?" Cooper smiled.

"Sure. Do you mind if Jake comes?"

"Not at all, the more the better." He widened his smile.

"Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow." Heaven wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. He glared at Jake that stood quite a distance. Jake glared back. He folded his arms across his chest and looked away in disgust.

"Bye." Cooper kissed her on the cheek and walked down the concrete stairs. Heaven watched as her friends left in Otto's minivan. She turned around and found Jake leaning against the wall. He looked over at her and slightly smiled.

"You sure you want me to go with you guys?" Jake asked.

"It'd be nice." Heaven smiled back.

"I don't want to get in the way of you and Cooper."

"You won't."

"You really want me to go?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Heaven pressed her lips together.

"I'll go… for you." He told her. He unfolded his arms and tucked them in his pants pockets.

"Thanks, Jake." Heaven widened her smile.

"Any news on Sato?"

"Not really. While you were gone I've only encountered his men a couple times. His activity seems to have decreased in the last month or so." Heaven nodded.

"That's good." Jake nodded back.

"Jake—"

"I should go to bed." He told her. Heaven heavily nodded. "It's been a really long day and I just want to sleep in my own room." She watched as he walked up the stairs and towards his bedroom. Once he disappeared out of her range, she nodded again.

"Good night."

------------------------------------------------------

Sato walked in a dark alley and began to turn the corner. His men were following him as well. He stopped at the dead end and turned around to find someone shady following him.

"Who are you?" Sato slyly asked.

"I'm the one who asked you to come here." The man told him.

"And just who are you? As told, I decreased my movement as much as possible in the last month and in return, what do I get?" Sato pushed his glasses up.

"You get to live." The man told him. Five other men turned the corner of the alley and presented themselves in Sato's presence. They each had the same sword on their backs. "These are my trusted advisors. They'll be working with you."

"_Your_ trusted advisors?" Sato smirked.

"Don't get cocky. Need I remind you I was the one who saved your life that day when you got stabbed?" The man angrily said. One of the advisors sheathed their swords to Sato.

"That's the Flaring Dragon…" Sato whispered. "How did you get that?"

"You ask too many questions." The advisor said.

"The girl, Heaven."

"What about her?" Sato turned his gaze to the man.

"Her bodyguard is back."

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Sato felt the advisor's sword getting closer.

"I want you to work with my advisors in bringing him down. He's a road block to us. Before you set out to destroy him, I want you to do one thing for me."

"And what's that?" Sato asked, looking up at the advisor.

------------------------------------------------------

Heaven sat down on the couch with a cup of hot water. Jake walked towards the balcony and saw her sitting there. He heavily sighed and began to walk down the stairs. Neither of them could sleep. It was a little past midnight.

Heaven heard footsteps and immediately turned her attention to the staircase. She saw Jake walking towards her in a white T-shirt and sweatpants. He sat down next to her and looked over at her cup.

"Couldn't sleep?" Heaven asked.

"Neither could you." He whispered back.

Heaven didn't say anything. She stared at the empty space in front of her. She didn't know what to say at that time. She never thought she'd be that awkward and nervous around him. It wasn't like her.

"Heaven…" He started out.

"Hm?" She hummed.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you like that." He apologized.

"It's okay, Jake. Really. It's fine. I asked when you didn't want to talk about it." She tried to smile. "I deserved it, in a way."

"No, you didn't deserve it. It's my first day back and I end up yelling at you. I'm sorry." Heaven looked over at him and slightly smiled. "The Flaring Dragon is a sword."

"A sword?" She asked.

"A long time ago a forger supposedly used forbidden objects to forge the first Flaring Dragon. He made four others after the first but he didn't use the same forbidden items."

"So it has a special ability?"

"No, it doesn't." He shook his head. "The Flaring Dragon is known to be the ultimate sword only because it's like a long dagger. The master of the blade can throw the sword in such a speed that the sword itself becomes invisible to the naked eye."

"That doesn't sound good." Heaven took a sip of her hot water.

"A true wielder can call the sword back into its hands which makes it very, very dangerous."

"Why were you spooked about the sword being in a comic book then?" Heaven furrowed her eyebrows.

"Because the sword was highly feared long ago, it killed millions and even the name today beings fear to those who are familiar with it." He glanced over at her and pressed his lips together. "Be careful."

"Hasn't the sword been destroyed or something?"

"People say the swords were destroyed but they have had no evidence of that happening." Jake heavily sighed. "I just have a weird feeling about Sato. If his actions are decreasing then that means he has something up his sleeve."

"I've gotten stronger since you left, Jake." She smirked.

"Really, now?" He raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't mean I haven't gotten better either."

"Want to practice tomorrow?"

"Aren't we supposed to be going to the museum?" He asked.

"We have the whole morning to train." She told him.

"Okay then. I'll kick your butt in the morning." Jake laughed.

Heaven pressed her lips together and playfully hit him on the shoulder. He chuckled and curiously glanced over at her. She shook her head at him and took a sip of her hot water.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

As morning dawned on the loft, Jake and Heaven woke up with loud yawns. Neither of them knew what time they had went to bed but they remember talking around midnight. After they both got some breakfast and took a shower, they readied themselves for each other. Heaven walked out of the loft and waited for Jake. Jake carried their two wooden swords and walked out of the loft. He and Heaven walked down to their old training spot. The sand was still the same and the winds coming from the ocean smelled the same. Everything was the same.

Jake tossed a wooden sword to Heaven. She caught it and tightened her grip.

"Practice, right?" Heaven shyly asked.

"Of course, why?" Jake smirked.

"It's been three months since we've practiced and you want to go all out?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You can go all out. I don't think I need to." He teased her. His grip tightened around his wooden sword.

"You might want to." She warned him with a smile.

"Depends on how good you are." He laughed.

Heaven crooked the side of her mouth and gripped both hands on her sword. She did a frontal attack and clashed swords with Jake. He blocked her attack but she tripped him with her leg. Jake fell to the ground with a thud. Heaven quickly raised her sword again and attacked him. He blocked every single attack except for one. She hit the sword out of his hands and heavily breathed.

"Still think you don't need to go all out?" She teased him.

"You know you're going to regret asking me that." He laughed.

Heaven held out her hand to him and he took it. She tugged him up and heavily breathed again. Jake walked over to his sword and quickly picked it up. He turned to face her and ended up smirking.

"How'd you get so strong?"

"I had a long time to practice." Heaven widened her smile.

"Hm." He hummed. Jake twirled his sword in his hands and eventually gripped it. He got into his stance.

Heaven quickly smiled before running up to him to attack. Their swords clashed numerous times. After a few minutes, Heaven wondered how Jake had the time to practice if he devoted the three months to thinking things through or putting his head on straight.

She lunged at him. Once their swords clashed with one another, she tried to trip him with her leg again but he jumped. He moved out of the way and pointed his wooden sword at her. She did the same.

"Is this your best?" Heaven taunted him with a smile.

"I'm just warming up." He smirked.

Jake raced towards her while he gripped his sword with both of his hands. Heaven noticed his movement and quickly countered his attack. She side swiped his sword and moved to the side. He quickly thrust his sword at her but she blocked it and tried to kick him in the stomach. Jake had already moved out of the way.

Heaven shifted her body and did the Whirling Storm. Jake widened his eyes and felt his wooden sword get knocked out of his hands. She lost her balance and made him stagger backwards. His back hit the ground in a loud thud. Heaven breathed heavily and looked down. She was on top of him that time.

Jake, flat on his back, opened his eyes and looked up at her. They were both somewhat tired. He closed his mouth and swallowed.

"I still can't perfect it like you have." Heaven told him with a smile and a heavy breathe.

"That's okay." He gasped. He looked down at her pink lips and then up at her eyes. She lingered there for a moment and gazed down at his deep green eyes. She moved away, slightly, and cleared her throat.

"We should do one more round before it gets too late." She got off of him and pulled her grey thin sweatshirt down.

Jake heavily sighed and stood up. He walked over to his wooden sword and grabbed it. Heaven grabbed hers and gripped it with two hands. She and Jake were about to go at it again until Severin interrupted them.

"Ahem." Severin cleared his throat.

Heaven looked behind Jake and saw him standing there with his hands tucked in his coat pockets. Jake turned around.

"Severin." Jake said.

"Mr. Stanton. Heaven." He greeted them. "Nice to see you two in training."

"Practicing is more like it." Heaven smiled.

"Sato?" Jake quickly asked.

Severin nodded.

Jake and Heaven looked at each other. They both knew he would eventually start to move. They followed Severin to the garage.

------------------------------------------------------

Severin walked over to the bench inside the garage and opened his computer. Heaven and Jake walked over to the computer and curiously looked at it. Severin entered his password and numerous photos and windows came up.

"Sato hasn't made serious actions until now." Severin told them. He typed something in and pictures of Sato and his men popped up on the screen. "Sato went to Hojio Palace and stole it's most sacred artifact."

"Isn't Hojio Palace a Chinese restaurant?" Jake furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes." Severin nodded. "When the Palace was built, it was believed that their artifact brought them good luck and fortune so they kept it in a vault under the Palace where no one could find it."

"But Sato found it." Heaven said.

"My dear friend from the Hojio Palace asked me, personally, to recover the sacred artifact and bring it back to him. Although, your mission is to get the artifact back, no matter what." Severin told them.

"For your dear friend?" Jake raised an eyebrow.

"No. For the sake of ruining whatever Sato's plan may be." He glanced over at Jake.

"How long will it take?" Heaven looked up at Severin.

"As long as it takes. Why, do you have to be somewhere?" He looked down at her. Jake glanced over at her and then at Severin.

"She's supposed to be enjoying her time with her friends at the Museum." Jake told him.

"It's okay. I'll call Cooper and tell him that I can't make it." Heaven shyly nodded.

"No, go with your friends. I'll take care of Sato." Jake told her.

"That's not very safe, Mr. Stanton." Severin told him.

"Severin is right. It's best to go together than alone." She looked up at Jake and smiled. "I'll go call Cooper." Heaven walked out of the garage and towards the loft.

Jake was about to leave the garage as well until Severin abruptly stopped him.

"I'm sure you know about the Flaring Dragon." He glanced over at Jake.

Jake stood there and slowly glared at him. "What about it?"

"I have a feeling that Sato will be more dangerous than the last time you fought him. Be careful."

Jake didn't say anything. He opened the door, walked out and closed it shut.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

"Cooper?" Heaven spoke into the phone that was pressed against her ear. Jake walked into the loft and looked over at her. In his eyes, she seemed upset that she had to go take care of Sato instead of being able to enjoy a nice time with her friends at the museum.

"I'm sorry I can't go." She told him.

"It's okay. Cheryl, Otto and I can go alone. It'll be fine. Don't worry about it." Cooper said into the phone.

Jake sighed and placed his hands on his hips.

"Can you put Cheryl on the phone?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks, Cooper. Again, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He smirked. He handed the phone to Cheryl.

"Heaven?" Cheryl asked.

"Hey, sorry I can't make it to the Museum with you guys." She apologized.

"It's okay. Why what happened?"

"Sato stole some artifact from Hojio Palace."

"Isn't that the Chinese restaurant?" Cheryl raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah." Heaven nodded.

"We should go." Jake said from behind her. She turned around and slowly nodded.

"Is that Jake?" Cheryl asked.

"I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Have a nice time with Jake!" Cheryl laughed.

Heaven hung up the phone and placed it on the table. She turned around and found him right in front of her. He handed her the Whisperer of Death.

"Shouldn't we change?" Heaven asked.

"Fine. Get changed and I'll wait for you outside." Jake told her.

She grabbed the Whisperer of Death from his hand and ran upstairs. He watched her and began to heavily sigh. He let his arms fall to his sides and began to walk outside. Heaven opened her top drawer and found the same outfit she wore when she tried to kill that assassin that killed her brother.

She slipped into that outfit and closed the drawer. She walked down stairs and threw the Whisperer of Death over her shoulder and on her back. She tied the two ropes together and adjusted it to fit her chest.

She walked outside and found Jake leaning on the railing. He heard her behind him and slowly turned around.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Do we even know where to go?" Heaven asked.

"Yeah. Severin said that the tracking device on Sato's sleeve stopped in an old abandoned warehouse near the Warf." Jake said, following her down the stone stairs.

------------------------------------------------------

The shiny transparent purple artifact bounced up and down in Sato's palm. He walked up to the man who told him to steal it. He reached his arm out to give it to him but once the man reached for it, Sato retracted his hand.

"You know, I don't think I even know who you are. I don't intend to give this piece of… rock to just anyone."

The man looked up at him. "You can call me Mr. Yamasaki."

Sato extended his arm and politely smiled. "Okay, Mr. Yamasaki."

Yamasaki took the artifact from his hand and gripped it tightly. One of his advisors walked up to him. He wore a black ninja outfit and a black cloth that covered his face from the nose down.

"Mr. Yamasaki." He bowed and gave him a black transparent stone artifact. It looked similar to the one Sato had given him.

Yamasaki held them up to Sato. "Do you know what these are?"

"Something worth robbing a Chinese Restaurant?" Sato raised his eyebrow.

"These are two of the six stones Jin Yurai used to create the original Flaming Dragon."

"The original Flaming Dragon?" Sato furrowed his eyebrows.

"As you can see, I've recovered all five of the Flaming Dragons. My son has been training for this moment. The day that the 6th Flaming Dragon becomes whole will be the day the world will darken." Yamasaki smirked.

Outside, Jake and Heaven went up on the roofs to avoid the people guarding the main door. They walked on the roof of the nearest building and glanced down at the guards. Jake went to the farthest corner away from the guards and jumped down from the roof. Heaven followed him. He climbed up the ladder of the warehouse. After he helped Heaven up, they went through a door that led to the upper deck.

He signaled to crouch down and she did just that. They moved on the upper deck and slowly looked down. They both saw Sato.

"What do I get in this whole thing?" Sato angrily asked.

"We'll give you that Samurai Girl, Heaven." Yamasaki gripped the two artifacts. "All I want are the last four stones. After that we will help you capture the girl."

"Do you even know where the last four are?"

"Jasaki." Yamasaki called.

Jasaki, his most trusted advisor, one of the wielders of the Flaming Dragon, pulled out a map of San Francisco and showed it to Sato.

"That sword…" Jake squinted at Jasaki.

"Is that the Flaming Dragon?" Heaven whispered back.

"…One of them." Jake heavily sighed. "Be careful, Heaven." He glanced over at her.

"They can't be that dangerous… can they?" Heaven whispered with worry.

"Just be careful." He told her before looking down at Sato again.

"What are those?" She asked.

"What?"

"Those two things in that guys hand." Heaven carefully pointed at Mr. Yamasaki.

"The purple one is the artifact."

"Then what's the black one?"

"I don't know but we should try and take both of them. Severin might want to take a look at it." Jake whispered back.

Yamasaki gave Sato the two stones. "Put them in the vault."

Sato nodded and bowed. "I will."

"You have a meeting with Mr. Royakatsu, Yamasaki-sama." Jasaki whispered into Yamasaki's ear.

"Get the limo ready." He told his advisor.

Jasaki walked to the front door and quietly told the other four advisors to get the limo ready. He stood by the door and waited for Yamasaki to finish up his talk with Sato.

"Tomorrow, go to Lake Jima and recover the third artifact."

"Yes, Mr. Yamasaki." Sato bowed again. "My men and I will meet you at the usual spot around Six o'clock."

"Good." He said. Yamasaki walked towards the door and stopped right before Jasaki.

"They're here." He told him.

"I know." Yamasaki glanced over at Sato. "Let him handle them on his own."

"What about the two—"

"We can always get them back." Yamasaki cut him off. Jasaki slightly nodded and began to gaze in Sato's direction. Yamasaki walked out the door and into his limo. Jasaki trailed behind him along with the four other advisors.

Jake placed his hand on the handle of his sword and nodded at Heaven. She nodded back and reached behind her to grab her own. Jake and Heaven stood up but the wooden boards under their feet squeaked like a loud mouse. Sato and all ten of his men looked up and saw the pair standing there.

"Get them!" Sato shouted.

All ten of the ninjas climbed up on the cargo in the warehouse and jumped off. They landed on the upper deck, surrounding Heaven and Jake. She and Jake both backed away. They felt each other's backs and quickly checked their surroundings. Despite the sudden rush of fear, she liked fighting with him side by side. It was a feeling she couldn't describe, a feeling that would have to be added into a conversation with Cheryl.

"Get the artifacts. I'll take care of these guys." Jake whispered to her.

She didn't answer; she gripped the handle of her sword.

"Heaven, go!" He yelled.

Heaven jumped off the upper deck and landed on the lower deck, right in front of Sato. Four ninjas jumped down after her. Heave sheathed her sword and slipped off her scabbard. She hit one of the ninja's with her sword and popped one of them in the face with her scabbard.

The six remaining ninjas surrounded Jake. Jake rushed forward and attacked the first three. He slashed two of them and hit the other one with the hilt of his sword. The other three came rushing after him. Jake jumped off the ledge and landed on the bottom platform.

Heaven slashed one more ninja and kicked him in the stomach. Her last remaining ninja was swift. She blocked his every move. He tried to hit her with his sword again but she blocked it. She knocked his sword out of his hand and tripped him with her leg. Heaven glanced over at Sato and quickly swiped her scabbard at his chest. Sato grunted and lost grip of the two artifacts.

Heaven quickly placed her scabbard around her body and prepared to catch the artifacts that were tossed into the air. She easily grabbed them with her hand. She looked down at them before glaring at Sato.

Sato backed away with an angry look on his face.

Jake kicked one of the ninjas in the stomach and then slashed another in the chest. He swung his sword at the last ninja but the ninja blocked his attack and kicked him in the stomach. Jake fell to the floor with his sword clattering next to him. He looked at his sword and then at the ninja that approached him.

Heaven glared at Sato and threw her sword. Sato moved out of the way and heard someone gasp. He looked at the blade's destination and saw it sticking out of the last ninja's hip. Jake widened his eyes and glanced over at her.

Heaven reached her arm out and called the Whisperer of Death back into her hands. The sword flew out of the ninja's hip and into her hands. Sato widened his eyes and quickly made a run for it. Jake grabbed his sword and walked over to Heaven.

She was about to run after Sato but Jake stopped her.

"Don't." He told her.

"But Sato—"

"Sato is the least of our worries." Jake glanced down at the two artifacts and then at her sword. Heaven opened her palm and handed them to him. He took them out of her hands and furrowed his eyebrows.

"These are it? Rocks?" Jake joked.

"I'm sure they're some kind of valuable stones of some sort." Heaven said, heavily breathing.

"Whatever it is, I hope Severin will happy we got an extra one." He glanced over at her.

"Yeah." She nodded.

------------------------------------------------------

Severin held the two stones in his palms. The black and purple transparent artifacts shined in the light. Heaven, Jake and Severin were all at the loft. Heaven had already changed into her night clothes and Jake changed into his t-shirt and grey sweatpants. Severin was still in his daytime clothes.

"You brought back two of them." Severin glanced over at the pair.

"Why bring back one when you can really piss off Sato and take the other one, too?" Jake smirked.

Heaven smiled and looked down at the artifacts. "Do they both bring good luck and fortune?"

"These are actually two of the six artifacts." Severin told them.

"There are more?" Jake rolled his eyes.

"You might want to take note of this, Mr. Stanton." He told him in his stern British accent. "There were originally a dozen of each six artifacts but after Jin Yurai created five Flaring Dragons, his own brothers thought it was best to destroy the remaining artifacts in order to stop Jin from creating powerful weapons that could become tools for war."

Jake and Heaven exchanged a couple glances. Jake heavily sighed. "But they kept one set for kicks?"

"Jin Yurai was going to make a 6th Flaming Dragon sword but his brothers found out about the remaining artifacts and killed him. They spread the artifacts around the world but because it was a long time ago, all six of the artifacts have seemed to gather here, in San Francisco." Severin continued.

"So we have to find all of them and destroy them." Heaven furrowed her eyebrows.

"Or we can just destroy one of them so no one can make another Flaming Dragon sword." Jake raised his eyebrows.

"That's what Jin's brother wanted to do but they found out the hard way that if you destroy one with out the other's in it's presence, then the original Flaming Dragon becomes increasingly powerful." Severin glanced up at him.

"Well that sounds like a real pain in the butt." Heaven crooked the side of her mouth.

Jake looked down at her and smirked. "Sato wants you, Heaven. He doesn't care about the Flaring Dragon."

"Sato formed an alliance?" Severin asked.

"Yeah." Heaven nodded. "We saw him and another man talking. I think the man's name was Mr. Yamasaki."

"Smells like another background check." Jake looked up at Severin.

Severin tossed the two artifacts to Jake. Jake caught them in his hands and gave him a confusing glance.

"Why are you giving them to me?"

"It'll be much safer here than with me. It's best to keep them with you." Severin nodded.

"Great…" Jake breathed.

"I'll see you two in the morning then." Severin said before leaving the loft.

Heaven stood up and glanced over at the artifacts in Jake's hands. "Where should we keep them?"

"I'll keep them in my room." He heavily sighed. "Throw it in a drawer or something."

"You sure you don't want me to take one?" Heaven asked with a slight smile.

"You can have the purple one." He handed it to her and she took it.

"I'll try not to throw it in a drawer." She smirked. Heaven turned around and walked towards her room. Jake heavily sighed and gripped the artifact.

"Yet another problem I have to worry about…" He walked up the stairs and towards his room.

To Be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Jake came out of his room with a pair of jeans, a dark green t-shirt and a grey sweatshirt on. He scratched the back of his head and walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and was about to grab some milk but heard Heaven screaming at someone… or something. He furrowed his eyebrows and closed the fridge shut.

Jake walked towards the entrance and saw Heaven yelling at her own sword. She had her hand out as if she was trying to train it to shake hands.

"C'mon. You did it before…" She grumbled.

"Something wrong?" Jake asked with a slight smile.

Heaven swiftly turned around, surprised and a bit startled. "Jake." She breathed.

He folded his arms across his chest and looked over at the sword. "Trying to call it?"

"Yeah." She nodded and turned her attention back to the Whisperer of Death. "Darn thing won't even budge."

Jake raised his eyebrows and uncrossed his arms. He walked towards her and stood behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders. Just his touch sent sparks through her body. She shyly smiled and looked away.

He closed his eyes and breathed. "Close your eyes and focus."

Heaven slowly closed her eyes and began to focus on the Whisperer of Death.

"If you want the sword to accept your call then you're going to have to focus on its ties with your soul." Jake told her.

Heaven opened her eyes. "How do I focus on its ties with me—"

"Close your eyes. And focus." He sternly told her.

Heaven heavily sighed and began to close her eyes. Jake's hands were still on her shoulders. She couldn't shake the feeling of his hands on her shoulders. It was… something different, something she couldn't describe.

Heaven focused on her 'ties' the sword. She felt the wind slowly travel through her hair. Before she knew it, her sword swiftly moved into her hand. She and Jake both opened their eyes. She widened her smile and turned her head to look up at him.

"See?" He smirked. He lightly squeezed her shoulders before patting them. He let his hands fall beside his hip. "Focusing helps."

"Yeah, thanks." She glanced over at him.

Jake slightly nodded before noticing the moment they had. He cleared his throat and smiled. "Did Severin call or text yet?"

Heaven nervously looked away and shook her head. "He hasn't yet."

"Mm." Jake hummed and walked inside the loft. Heaven followed him and quickly put her sword back into its scabbard.

"I'm sure he's just consulting with whoever he consults with." She tried to cheer him up.

"Well while we babysit these stupid rocks," Jake took his black transparent one out of his pocket. "He's typing on his stupid computer."

"I'm sure he's working hard, Jake." She smiled, following him into the kitchen. "Maybe he's digging deeper."

"Mhm, sure." Jake shook his head. "The guy thinks these stones are kept safe in our hands. Maybe I should let him know I threw mine in my drawer last night."

"Really now?" Severin came through the backdoor with a wide smile.

Jake and Heaven quickly turned their attention to him.

"Why can't you use the main entrance like a normal British person?" Jake sternly looked at him.

Heaven glanced at the two and began to widen her smile. They were like two peas in a pod. Two very different peas in the same pod that fought and bickered, a lot. To her, it was a pretty adorable sight.

"Sometimes you just got to use the entrance that seems much more suitable." Severin slightly smiled.

"The entrance you just used was more stalker than suitable." Jake placed his hands on his hip.

"I take the word 'stalker' as a compliment seeing as how stealthy I can be."

"Stealthy means nothing when you're meeting friends."

"So you're my friend, now?" Severin slightly raised his eyebrow.

"Nah, Heaven's my friend. You're not."

"Don't you mean girlfriend—oh wait, I'm sorry. She's taken. I'd be different if you didn't leave her for three whole months searching for silly answers." Severin still had his smile on.

Jake felt his heart skip when he called Heaven his girlfriend for a split second. Heaven looked away and tried to forget he said that although the sound of being his girlfriend was like an instant smile.

"Say that again, I dare you." Jake said, walking closer to him.

"Whoa, boys." Heaven looked at the two of them. "I think some separation is in order."

"I came here to tell you important information but Mr. Stanton sounded like he wanted to just pick a fight."

"You started it with your creepy stalker entering." Jake said, walking over to the fridge.

"What important information?" Heaven glanced at Jake before looking back at Severin.

"Mr. Yamasaki is not his real name." Severin told her.

"What? That's impossible. He has a black, somewhat shaved, little mustache and his hair is grey and black—" Severin cut her off with a calm frown.

"I'm sorry, Heaven. He isn't in the database."

"Which means he was lying to Sato." Jake said, putting the carton of milk on the counter.

"If he was lying to Sato then he really didn't want to take any chances." She looked over at Jake.

"In any case, we're still going to dig deeper which means Sato's actions cannot be taken lightly." Severin glanced at the both of them.

"Once we get all six of those… um—"

"Artifacts." Jake finished her sentence.

"Right, artifacts. I have the intense urge to call them rocks." Heaven furrowed her eyebrows.

"When Severin is around, call them artifacts. Other times, just call them rocks." Jake slowly gazed at Severin. Severin gave him an annoyed look back.

"If we get all six artifacts then we should be okay, right?"

"Not really, Heaven. Getting all six artifacts and destroying them only ruins 'Mr. Yamasaki's' plans, not Sato's." Severin looked over at her.

"This whole thing makes me feel like we're on a merry-go-round." Heaven slid her hand up to her forehead and slowly closed her eyes.

"Sato saw how strong you were back at the warehouse. I'm sure he'll want to back off." Jake complimented her.

"Thank you, Jake." She widened her smile. He admiringly smiled back.

Severin looked at the both of them for a while and decided to step in. "Sato has been spotted in Lake Jima which means he's on the job to uncover another artifact. I want you two to go down there and ruin his plans by any means necessary."

"Okay." Heaven nodded and turned to Jake. "We should go now before it's too late."

"Mkay." Jake nodded, putting the milk back into the fridge. He closed the door and followed Heaven but Severin called him back.

"Jake."

"Hm?" He hummed, turning around to face him.

"Before you go, I think I should give you something."

------------------------------------------------------

Jake and Heaven arrived at Lake Jima on his motorcycle. He killed the engine and helped her off. She took off her helmet and laid it on the back seat. Jake took off his and lightly grabbed her wrist. Heaven looked back in surprise.

"Don't rush over there, Heaven." He told her.

"Severin told us to recover that stone from Sato." She responded.

"Be patient, then." He said, taking off his helmet and placing it on top of the motorcycle. He let go of her wrist and carefully pushed his bike in between a couple trees.

"If Sato got the stone already then they should be taking the same path down." Jake announced. He went behind a few trees and saw Sato standing in front of the lake. Heaven crept up behind Jake and looked in his direction.

"Sato…" Heaven whispered.

"And his men." Jake whispered back.

His men were in scuba diving gear. They were going in and out of the lake. One of the scuba divers came out with a rock. It looked like a red transparent stone. Sato looked down at it and took it from his hands. He raised it to the sun and smiled. It was one of the six.

"Good work." Sato told them. "Lets get this back to Mr. Yamasaki."

Heaven placed her hand on Jake's shoulder and her other hand on the hilt of her sword.

"You get the stone; I'll take care of Sato's goons." Jake told her. He gripped the handle of his sword and watched as Sato and his men started walking down the path. Heaven nodded and quietly moved away from him. Her foot stepped on a twig. The snapping sound echoed making Sato stop with an alerted expression.

"What was that?" Sato furrowed his eyebrows.

"Shit!" Jake cursed. He looked over at Heaven and nodded.

She and Jake jumped out of the bushes with their swords in their hands.

"Hand us that stone, Sato." She told him.

He rolled his eyes. Sato's men took out machine guns and pistols. They aimed them at the pair. In seconds, bullets flew into the air. He stood there with his hands clasped in front of him. He closely watched the pair run back into the forest that surrounded them.

Sato's men stopped to see where they were.

"Search for them a destroy them." Sato ordered his men. The men nodded and walked near the edge of the forest, looking through the trees and bushes. Sato walked down the path with two of his men guarding him. Sato almost reached the end of the path. Heaven jumped out of the forest, in front of Sato, grabbed his shoulder, turned him around and swiftly pressed her sword up against his throat.

Sato's men quickly looked in their direction, on alert and taking aim.

"Shoot and he dies." Heaven told them. She looked at his men and watched them lower their guns.

Sato angrily glanced behind him. "When I finally get to kill you, I will laugh and eat your soul. You'll wish you never toyed with me."

"That's gross." Heaven whispered with disgust.

Jake saw Heaven behind Sato and slyly smiled. "Good job, Heaven."

Heaven gripped her sword and pressed harder against his throat. Sato's men immediately raised their guns and took aim.

"Wait!" Sato shouted. "Don't shoot her. She'll only use me as a shield!"

The men stood their ground, not sure what to do next. Sato looked into the forest beside them and saw Jake in the shadows. Sato smiled and pointed with his free hand. Jake widened his eyes and knew what would happen next.

"But you can shoot him."

Heaven looked in his direction and saw Jake behind the trees. She widened her eyes and could only watch as he ran into the group of armed men. Bullets flew, Sato's men were not scared. Jake had his sword in his hand, hoping to slice and run but something painful started to surface on his chest.

Heaven's mouth drew open. She saw several bullets hit Jake in the chest. Jake felt his chest burn. He couldn't scream, he couldn't tell her his feelings, he couldn't see her beautiful face, he couldn't whisper her name, he couldn't mouth her name and he couldn't run anymore. He fell with his back hitting the floor first.

Heaven felt Sato maneuvered out of her grasp and managed to push her to the ground. She fell to the ground with a thud, chest first. She thought she was going to get shot at but she heard Sato yell, "Leave them! We're here for the stone, not for her!"

She ignored the sound of the many legs and shoes that raced past her. She kept her eye on Jake's body that lay there a couple meters away from her. Sato and his men had already left. She pushed her self up with her hands, grabbed her sword and ran towards him.

"Jake!!" She screamed.

To Be Continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Heaven ran towards Jake with her sword in her hand. She felt her heart pumping and her mouth opening. No words came out. She was speechless. She remembered grabbing Sato and pressing her sword against his throat. The next thing she knew, Jake was running out of the forest, hoping to dodge the flying bullets that bolted towards him and then the sound of his body dropping to the ground.

It all happened fast, too fast. There wasn't enough time to tell him how much she cared for him or how much he meant to her. In the long run, she knew that Cooper wasn't the right person for her. Jake was.

She ran towards him. She got down on her knees and kneeled next to his legs.

"Jake!" She screamed. She felt tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

Jake's arm began to move.

"Jake! C'mon, don't die on me! You can't!" She pressed her hand against his chest. "Jake, I—" She looked down at his chest and saw no blood. He moved his hand and pulled out one of the bullets from his chest.

He roughly coughed and eventually started to choke. He sat up and looked down at the bullet that lay in his hand. Heaven, shocked and angry, looked up at him, searching for answers.

"God damn it that hurts." He coughed again.

Heaven's mouth drew open in confusion. "How—why—"

Jake zipped his jacket down and revealed a bullet proof vest. "Severin." He coughed.

Heaven pressed her lips together and watched as he took out another bullet. Her anger built up inside her. She thought he was dying, she thought he was a goner.

'That dummy'

Jake glanced over at her and weakly smiled. Heaven angrily shoved him back down with both of her hands.

"You damn jerk!" She told him.

Jake felt his back hit the ground with a thud. He coughed for a moment but shot back up again. He watched as Heaven angrily stomped away with her sword in her hand.

"Heaven! What was that for!?" He yelled after her.

She didn't answer.

He got up and felt the pain of the bullets that were lodged in his vest. He walked after her and took out the bullets at the same time. He stopped abruptly, knowing he forgot something. He ran back to his sword, picked it up and proceeded to run after Heaven.

"Heaven, wait!" He shouted.

Heaven stopped at his bike that was parked under a couple trees. She put her sword back in its scabbard, turned around and folded her arms across her chest. She angrily looked at him.

"Sato is long gone by now. We should head back to the loft and tell Severin what happened. Maybe then I can yell at the both of you." She told him.

"Why are you so mad at me?"

"Just hurry up, Jake. Cheryl, Otto, Cooper and I were going to see a movie tonight." She looked away.

Jake heavily sighed and put his sword away. He got on his bike and put on his helmet. He waited for a couple seconds. Heaven got on the bike with him, put on her helmet and wrapped her arms around his waist. He felt the looseness and finally noticed how mad she was at him.

She always used to tighten her told on him whenever she rode with him on his bike. This time it was different… much different. Jake didn't say anything. He turned his motorcycle on and rode off.

------------------------------------------------------

Heaven and Cheryl sat on the couch while Otto stood behind them.

"He did what?" Cheryl exclaimed.

"He didn't tell me he had a bullet proof vest." Heaven sighed, glancing over at Otto. "How can he do that to me?"

"Maybe this is a sign." Otto raised his eyebrows.

Cheryl furrowed. "What kind of sign?"

"The type of sign that tells samurai's not to get attached to their mentors?" Otto shrugged.

Cheryl rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Heaven. She placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. Jake is a jerk; a nasty, brooding, stinky, slimy and hot jerk. You don't deserve him if he scared you like that."

"My brother always told me not to hold a grudge though." She shyly looked over at Cheryl.

"Do you want the man or not?! Make up your mind." Cheryl smiled.

Heaven widened her smile and smirked. Jake walked out from the kitchen and towards the group. His arms were crossed against his chest and a big frown appeared on his face. He didn't like the fact that he somehow hurt Heaven in a way that made her push him to the ground. He wanted to apologize to her. He didn't get the chance since Cheryl and Otto were waiting at the loft.

Heaven, Cheryl and Otto looked up at him. Cheryl gave him an angry look but he shook it off. Otto stood there and crossed his arms, trying to act protective of Heaven. Heaven looked up at him. Her smile immediately disappeared.

"Hi." He said.

"Hey." She responded.

Everyone stayed silent. Jake shifted his weight on his feet and proceeded to look at her. He didn't know what to say and even thought he said something he meant, she would probably just shut him down anyway.

"Heaven, I—" He started but got rudely interrupted by Severin.

Severin walked into the loft through the front sliding door and closed his phone. He tucked it in his pocket. "It seems like Sato is more dangerous now since he's gotten his hand on one of the artifacts."

Heaven shyly glanced over at him. "It's my fault. I ran to Jake thinking I needed to call 911 as soon as possible. I didn't think about the artifact or Jake's bullet proof vest."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Heaven." Jake apologized. Heaven glanced over at him and looked away. "I didn't get the chance to tell you. I didn't even think I'd get shot like that."

Severin crossed his arms and heavily sighed. "If you have anyone to blame, Heaven, blame me. I should've given both of you bullet proof vests but I stopped Jake to give him his at the last minute. I'm sorry."

"It's okay you two." Heaven nodded and slightly smiled but that smile quickly went away. Cheryl pressed her lips together and stood up.

"Heaven has a movie to go to so if you excuse us—"

"Mr. Yamasaki is still a mystery. Since Sato has one stone and we have two, be extra careful out there because they could easily take it back." Severin told Heaven and Jake.

Jake glanced over at Heaven and heavily sighed. He nodded and then saw Heaven nod.

"I'll be careful." She told Severin.

"I don't get how he can pose such a threat." Otto shrugged. "He's just a tiny Japanese man that seems to like armies of ninjas."

"C'mon you dummy." Cheryl grabbed Otto by the collar and dragged him out the front sliding door. Heaven smirked as her two best friends walked down the stone stairs.

She glanced over at Severin and then at Jake. She caught his sad expression and tried to smile. "I'll see you later." She said softly.

"Bye." He pressed his lips together.

Once Heaven left, it was silent. Severin looked down at his feet and slightly smiled up at Jake.

"She's mad at you?"

"Yeah." Jake uncrossed his arms and nodded. He slowly walked towards the stairs. "I don't even know why she's mad at me."

"You really need to hang around girls more often, don't you?" Severin laughed.

Jake stopped at the railing and turned around. "I didn't know not telling someone about a bullet proof vest would cause so much anger."

Severin nodded heavily and walked towards the front sliding door. "You need to understand her feelings for you, Mr. Stanton. If she was shot several times, like you were, and she didn't move for a minute and just laid there on the ground. You would get scared and think that she's dying. You run over to her only to find out that a bullet proof vest she's never told you about saved her life."

Jake stood there, watching Severin turn around once he stepped outside.

"You both have feelings for each other. Only death can physically sever that bond." With that said, he left.

Jake stood there and began to sigh. Severin was right. He wasn't reading her emotions. He screwed up.

------------------------------------------------------

"So you got the artifact." Yamasaki smiled. Sato handed him the stone. Yamasaki handed it over to Jasaki. Jasaki took one good look at it and immediately put it in his side pocket. He stood next to Yamasaki like the advisor he was. He crossed his arms across his chest and stared at Sato.

"The next location?"

"It has come to our attention that the military has recovered two of them." Yamasaki informed Sato.

"If they recovered two of them then we can get them back."

"Inside knowledge has informed us that the stones will be under protection from a Jake Stanton and a Heaven Kogo."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Not you." Yamasaki said sternly. "My advisor Jasaki will take care of the problem."

Jasaki nodded and bowed. "Yes, Mr. Yamsaki."

"The last one you can handle by yourself, I presume."

Sato bowed. "Yes, my men and I will get a head start early in the morning."

"Good." Yamasaki widened his smile. "Jasaki."

"Sir?"

"Get Ryo and Kurai. They'll back up Sato on his next mission tomorrow."

"Of course." Jasaki nodded and walked towards the back door of the warehouse.

To Be Continued.


End file.
